The present invention relates to improved binder compositions. In one aspect, the invention relates to coherent, three-dimensional fibrous structures containing a novel binder. In another aspect, the invention relates to a process for the fabrication of coherent fibrous structures, such as fiberglass thermal insulation.
Resin bonded fibrous materials are well-known items of manufacture which have numerous uses, such as thermal insulation, acoustical barriers, electrical insulation and the like. Binder resins, generally used in fibrous sheets, fabrics and laminates, are the phenolics, melamines, silicones, caseins and epoxies. The fibers used in the manufacture of such items include cellulosic fibers such as wood fibers and cotton; nylon, rayon, polyesters, glass and asbestos. The nature of the binder resin has a direct effect on the physical properties of the fibrous item. The flammability of binder resins, especially in thermal insulation, has been a special concern of the industry.
The present invention provides an improved binder composition which is economical as well as substantially non-burning. When used to impregnate or otherwise coat fibrous masses, the binder provides a strong coherent structure which has increased resistance to burning.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved binder composition.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of fabricating coherent fibrous structures.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional fibrous structure having reduced flammability characteristics.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art upon consideration of the following disclosure and appended claims.